Following the advance of semiconductor technologies, the volume of integrated circuit has become smaller and smaller. In order to process more data, the current integrated circuit with the same volume contains several times more calculation components than the conventional integrated circuit. The larger the number of the calculation components contained in the integrated circuit is, the greater the heat generated by the calculation components in working. As exemplified with a common central processor, in a full-load state, the heat generated by the central processor may burn down the entire central processor. Therefore, heat dissipation of the integrated circuit has become a critical topic.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a perspective assembled view of a conventional thermal module 1. The conventional thermal module 1 is composed of a fan 11 and a cooperative heat sink 12. The fan 11 is mated with one side of the heat sink 12. The heat sink 12 has multiple radiating fins 121 defining therebetween multiple heat dissipation flow ways 122. The fan 11 has a wind exit side 111 adapted to the heat dissipation flow ways 122.
Two ends of the heat dissipation flow way 122 between the radiating fins 121 are open. In operation, the fan 11 forcedly guides heat dissipation airflow 2 to dissipate heat from the heat sink 12. The heat dissipation airflow 2 goes from the wind exit side 111 into the heat dissipation flow ways 122. Then the heat dissipation airflow 2 is exhausted from two ends of the heat dissipation flow ways 122 to achieve heat dissipation effect. However, the heat dissipation airflow 2 can only flow out from two sides of the heat sink 12. Therefore, the heat dissipation efficiency is quite limited and the heat may accumulate in the heat sink 12 to lower the heat dissipation effect. Moreover, such thermal module 1 is only applicable to one single heat source. Accordingly, the conventional thermal module 1 has the following shortcomings:    1. The heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional thermal module is low.    2. The heat is likely to accumulate in the heat sink of the conventional thermal module.    3. The heat dissipation effect of the conventional thermal module is poor.